


There are No Mistakes, Just Happy Accidents

by musicmillennia



Series: The Ward Series [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dragons, Gen, M/M, Scott is a bro, Were-Creatures, weredragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: “Scott,” Stiles whines, “I’m covered in scales and my legs don’t work.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I remember watching season 3...or was it 4? Whichever's Kira's first season.
> 
> I haven't written Teen Wolf in so unbelievably long, so if there's some issues with characterization, well. I'm incredibly rusty.  
> Also, I couldn't tell you when this takes place in the series. Obviously around season 2, 'cause Erica and Boyd are around, but??? That's why there's an "Alternate Universe" tag.
> 
> This is written for my Ward, skyandcloudscollide. I hope you like it dear!

The morning after the full moon, Scott wakes shirtless and covered in dirt with bits of rabbit fur in his teeth. On the bright side, he’s sprawled on his bedroom floor, so he definitely made it home and messed up his room worse than usual. And now he doesn’t have to tell his mom about his boyfriend because hey! Isaac’s here too.

Awesome.

Oh, look at that. Now his phone’s ringing. Cool—not like he’s got a lunar hangover or anything (those are _real_ and don’t believe anyone who says otherwise).

Gently pushing a whiny Isaac aside, Scott uses what strength his wolf didn’t take last night to lunge for the phone on his desk. Later he’ll be feeling great, reenergized and bouncy. But apparently lycanthropy likes to make everything difficult before showing its perks.

“Hu-hm’llo?”

“Heeey, Scott.”

Scott rubs his eyes. “Stiles? You okay?”

He vaguely remembers seeing Stiles running with the pack. That red hoodie sticks out enough to leave snippets for the human brain.

“So, funny story. I’m naked.”

Scott’s eyes fly open. “Uh. I’m sure Derek’s got something—”

“No, Scott, oh my—while it’s great that you think I could bang a werewolf on a full moon, that’s not the problem.”

“Okay…?”

“I’m naked in the woods.”

“Uh?”

“Scott, _I did not have sex with Derek in the woods_.”

“O…kay.”

“I don’t even know how I got here. And my clothes won’t fit anymore. Honestly it’s a miracle my phone’s even working. I am never using a touch screen again, by the way.”

“Stiles, what’s wrong?”

“Scott,” Stiles whines, “I’m covered in scales and my legs don’t work.”

 

There’s a Riding Hood red Clydesdale-sized dragon with about the same body fat as a hungry greyhound flailing its legs in the middle of Beacon Hills preserve.

“What am I even supposed to _do_ with four legs?” Stiles cries to the mob of confused werewolves around him. “And wings? Heights _suck_. Also, I’m pretty sure they’re not gonna get me anywhere either. _Nothing works_!”

Derek, who looks torn between amusement and having a boyfriend crisis, says with more calm than his pale face suggests, “Do you remember what happened?”

Stiles makes a frustrated rumbling noise. “Scott went off after a rabbit, and everybody else decided they wanted to see who could get Thumper first. You and I,” looking at Derek, “went off on our own. You kissed me—”

Scott makes a face. “With those teeth? _Why_?” That just sounds plain uncomfortable.

Derek glares at him while Stiles snaps, “That’s what I’d like to know! Seriously Derek, werewolf breath is the worst. I swear, the second you turn into a hairy wonder, it’s like you swallowed garlic dipped in throw-up and—”

“Get to the point, Stiles,” Erica says.

Stiles snuffles at her. “After that—I don’t know. I woke up here. And I need a new phone.”

Said phone laid cracked over a thankfully whole red hoodie. Evidently Stiles was right about the difficulties of using a touch-screen—those talons don’t look very good for it.

“What about you, Derek?” Scott asks.

Derek sighs. “I have more control during the full moon, but not much.”

“So you could’ve slobbered all over my mouth and left me,” Stiles says, “great. No boyfriend points for you!”

“Wait a minute,” Scott says, “Stiles…how, uh. I mean, did Derek use—when he—teeth?” he finishes lamely.

Stiles blinks. His eyes are the same color, just with slit pupils. “You mean, did he use his teeth when he kissed me? Yeah, why— _Derek Hale_.”

While Stiles’ mouth starts to glow dangerously close to fire levels, all eyes go to Scott.

Scott says, “Sometimes the shift takes on somebody’s personality instead…and Derek used teeth…so…?”

Erica smacks Derek’s arm. “Did you just turn Stiles _by accident_?!”

Stiles coughs a flame, earning a few surprised growls. “So I’m a weredragon. _Nice_. But that doesn’t really help me, ‘cause in case you haven’t noticed, _I don’t know how this body works_! Would appreciate an assist!”

“Why a dragon?” Boyd asks.

Scott smiles. “If anybody’s as strong as a dragon, it’s Stiles.”

“Buddy,” Stiles says, “that is so sweet I might just reconsider killing Derek. But I kinda need to change back here, unless I wanna mosey on back to my house and tell my dad, the Sheriff, who has many, many ways of tracking tall dark handsome boys with tragic backstories, why his son is a _dragon_.”

“Well, you taught me how,” Scott says. “Take a lesson from yourself. Find an anchor.”

The dragon makes another rumbling noise, but gradually stills and closes his eyes.

Considering the sheer bulk and scaly parts, the change takes a lot quicker than the werewolves thought. It’s almost like the dragon compacts itself into human skin like clothes in luggage, giving a quick shushing sound while it happens. Kinda looks like a CGI sequence, only it actually looks real. (Not that Scott’s bitter about CGI. Or Michael Bay.)

Stiles wraps his hoodie around himself. “You,” he says to Derek, “turned me into a dragon.”

Derek clears his throat. “You fixed yourself. I’m sure we can teach you control.”

“No, Derek. You turned me into a _dragon_.”

“And you’re very mad,” Isaac says, “we got that.”

“Oh yeah, I’ll be mad about the ‘accidental’ part for the next thousand years,” Stiles says, “but a _dragon_. Derek…”

He stands, wrapping his hoodie around his waist. His pupils are still slit, and Derek’s claws slide out on instinct.

“Stiles,” Derek says.

Stiles doesn’t stop advancing until they’re almost nose to nose.

“You,” Stiles snarls, “made all of my childhood dreams come true.”

Scott face-palms.

“I’m going to smack you, and you’re doing to _deserve it_. And then I’m gonna hug you.”

Derek blinks.

“Naked Stiles hugging Derek,” Boyd says. “Yeah, no. I’ll see you guys later.”

Erica pretends to sneak a few peeks before following him. Isaac’s fidgeting next to Scott.

Scott, who doesn’t want to see his naked best friend hug his boyfriend either. But also wants to make sure his naked best friend gets home okay.

Isaac sees that Look, pats him on the shoulder, and leaves. Apparently Scott’s boyfriend is _great_.

Stiles actually manages to knock Derek’s head to the side with his smack. He unleashes a triumphant laugh and does it one more time before going in for that hug.

“How does it feel, Derek?” he crows.

Derek looks mournfully at Scott. “I’ll drive him home.”

Scott nods. “I’ll—prep his dad.”

“Whoa, hey, no,” Stiles says, “ _I_ want to tell him I’m a dragon.”

“Of course,” Scott says, “I’m just gonna tell him you were turned and save you the trouble of stopping him going for his gun.”

“Aw, dude. True friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
